Tyrgrimir
=Appearance= Tyrgrimir is short for most Cimmerians, but he is broad and strong. His long dark blond hair falls to just past his shoulders and his eyes are a light brown. Usually when he's building or doing heavy labor that does not involve combat he usually wears a light tunic and fur tasset, with some light leather boots. He typically wears the cloak he made from the bear that gave him his chest scar. =Personality= Tyrgrimir, like most Cimmerians, is a devout believer in Crom. Unlike most Cimmerians Tyrgrimir is typically friendly from the outset, he still doesn't smile all that much though. Tyrgrimir still holds a deep hatred for the Vanir for what they’ve done to his village and enjoys nothing more than bathing his blade in the blood of the Vanir, though he is not so blind as to see that heroes like Kern Wolfeye, despite their lineage, are true Cimmerians. When he's in a battle he acts quite different, he loves the battle and enjoys being in the middle of it, he'll shout taunts and orders, he is a natural leader. And as with most Cimmerians he is cocky and proud. When Tyrgrimir isn't fighting he spends his time drawing blueprints and building structures for his guild, one of his passions outside of the fight. He tends to be more calm when he's not in the fight, though still cocky and proud. He enjoys telling the stories of his battles, especially those of which he has a scar to show. When he has too much to drink he will insist on telling these tales. Tyrgrimir is a gifted speaker as well, ever the diplomat he has smoothed over many situations by just knowing the right words to say. =History= Tyrgrimir was born and raised in Connall Valley along with his sister Aliea. They were raised by their father Valgrimir whom was a shaman for their village. Tyrgrimir was not always a warrior, and in fact started out as a hunter. One of the things Tyrgrimir and his friends did when they were young was to boast and try and outdo each other. On one particularly prideful boast when he was around seventeen he said he could kill a grizzly bear with only a dagger. He was successful in his boast but ended up with a large bear claw scar on his chest to show for it, which he is still proud of to this day. At about age eighteen he found hunting wasn’t enough and soon joined his brethren in fighting the Vanir. Through battle with the Vanir Tyrgrimir discovered he was good at leading other warriors and inspiring them to even greater feats on the field of battle. It was also during these battles with the Vanir that he got his second scar, the one over his left eye. He was in a particularly heated battle with a young Ymirish warrior. Tyrgrimir and the Ymiris warrior battled for many hours, testing steel against steel and wit against wit. Neither warrior was willing to to give in but Tygrimir eventually made a mistake and the Ymir landed a blow across his face that would leave the scar on his eye. Fighting through the pain Tyrgrimir managed to land a killing blow. During these years of fighting he helped to rebuild some of the buildings that were destroyed by the Vanir. He found that being in the heat of battle was not the only thing he enjoyed. Tyrgrimir found that using his hands to build and design architecture was very therapeutic and it helped him wind down after battles. Tyrgrimir realized that he could use the strength that Crom gave him to build, through his architecture, or to destroy, through battle. When not doing either of those things he works on his blacksmithing skills, trying to craft a better blade. Eventually, around age twenty-five, Tyrgrimir decided that he needed to leave Connall valley and see the world. He left on a ship to new lands and traveled around Hyboria to places such as Aquilonia and Stygia. During his travels Tyrgrimir worked as a mercenary to fund his travels and keep food in his belly. After traveling abroad for three years Tyrgrimir decided it was time to Cimmeria after being gone for so long, he had not seen his father in years. On his way home to Cimmeria his ship was attacked and he ended up on the shores of Tortage. After getting off of Tortage he eventually became joined the Twilight Kingdom in Stygia, he has since become the General of the Free Army of the Twilight Kingdom, as well as being the Head architect. He has put much of his strength into making the kingdom better. ::::::::::: Category:Cimmerian Conqueror Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Conqueror Player Characters Category:Cimmerian Player Characters